YO TE AMO
by MARSONBRIEF
Summary: Midorima Shintaro creía tener a Takao Kazunari a sus pies, sabía bien que este estaba loco por él y que jamás lo dejaría, motivo por el cual no veía necesario declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos pero jamás contó con la intervención de cierto estadounidense basquetbolista de Yosen quién aparece frente al de ojos azul plateado para seducirlo confundirlo y alejarlo de su lado.


**hola aquí yo de nuevo esta vez con un fanfic de una de mis parejas favoritas de KNB Midorima x Takao *-* No quiero emocionarme hablando porque Luego se me van los dedos y termino haciéndoles spoiler así que mejor que lo lean por ustedes mismo y espero que les guste este oneshot**

—Shin-chan, Shin-chan-esa voz otra vez con ese tonto diminutivo definitivamente a ese pelinegro le fascina fastidiarle todo el tiempo.

Aun no lograba entender cómo él el gran Midorima Shintaro había caído en las garras de ese halcón de ojos azul plateado, pero así era, estaba perdidamente enamorado del pelinegro, pero primero muerto antes que reconocerlo públicamente, debía mostrarse serio concentrado y antipático como siempre. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el pelinegro, pero aun así no pensaba decirle nada, Takao Kazunari siempre andaba tras él como una mascota tras su amo y eso a él lo tenía maravillado, hasta Oha asa lo traicionaba y confundía, ¿Cómo podía ser que el signo de la suerte para Cáncer fuera Escorpio ¡Justo Escorpio! Oha asa había dicho que encontraría el amor fiel y verdadero en una persona del signo Escorpiano, aunque también decía que tuviera cuidado de los aguijonazos de estos porque podrían causar mucho daño, así que eso era lo que él hacía manteniéndose alejado del pelinegro "salvándose de su cruel destino".

— Oye Shin-chan ¿Me estás escuchando? - se quejó de la poca atención que recibía.

Es que últimamente Shin-chan parecía estar más distanciado de él y no lograba entender ¿Por qué? Obviamente no era por el hecho de haberle confesado sus sentimientos porque de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo, pero sabía que debía haber algo que estuviera realmente molestando al peliverde pero no lograba entender que era lo que este tenía en mente. Ya una vez harto de que no le hiciera caso decidió dejarlo entrenando y se fue a los vestidores donde se dedicó a revisar el bolso del Escolta hasta encontrar la serie de horóscopos de Oha asa de cáncer que el peliverde siempre llevaba con él.

"Cáncer: Este es tu año, año en el que por fin conocerás el amor de la mano de Escorpio, pero cuidado no todo es lo que parece, por lo tanto, ten cuidado de no recibir su veneno mortífero. Objeto de la suerte: Muñequera Negra" ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¿Shin-chan lo estaba ignorando solo por ese estúpido horóscopo? Eso era tonto hasta para él ¿En verdad el peliverde creía que él podía matarlo por el solo hecho de amarlo?

Takao estaba completamente furioso así que llevando ese horóscopo con él fue a enfrentar a ese idiota para que de una vez por rodas tuviera las pelotas- y no precisamente las de básquet- bien puestas para decirle realmente lo que le pasaba, no podía ser que en verdad el muy desgraciado creyera que su suerte cambiaría por tenerlo al lado o que en verdad podía llegar a lastimarlo.

— ¡Shin-chan! - gritó furioso al acercarse a él- ¿Así qué es por esta tontería que estás alejándote de mí? ¿Crees que YO arruinaré tu vida? -estaba furioso.

— Takao ¿De dónde sacaste eso? -le reprochó acusador, pero siempre con su misma seriedad, aunque por dentro se encontraba sorprendido.

— ¿De dónde crees tú Shin-chan? -su rabia crecía al ver la calma del más alto, pero aun así apenándose de reconocerlo- Lo saqué de tu bolso.

— ¿Con qué derecho revisas mi bolso? - lo acuso este ahora.

— Eso no importa ¡Maldita sea Shin-chan! ¿En verdad crees estás idioteces?

— Oha asa nunca se ha equivocado-dijo este defendiendo su creencia- ¿Qué me garantiza que no vayas a traicionarme cuando menos me lo espere? - sabía que estaba siendo idiota pero su orgullo era quien había tomado el control de la situación y no parecía con interés de soltarlo.

— ¿En verdad es eso lo que crees Shin-chan? -le preguntó dolido- ¿Por eso llevas esa muñequera? ¿Por qué crees que puedo llegar a lastimarte?

Al no obtener respuesta del peliverde le arrojo su estúpido horóscopo el cual este agarro con su mano izquierda, mano en la que llevaba su tonta muñequera negra y sin esperar ya más nada decidió ir a por sus cosas y largarse de allí.

El peliverde se quedó duro como una piedra, su cerebro le gritaba a su cuerpo que se moviera y no permitiera al pelinegro irse así pero su cuerpo no respondía y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, Takao se había ido y no había rastro de él además de que estuvo como una hora sin moverse quedándose quieto en ese lugar.

~0~

Los días fueron pasando y Takao ignoraba completamente a Shin-chan y no se quedaba a entrenar con él, no fuera a ser que después le echara la rabia por errar un tiro; mientras que el peliverde por su parte se sentía muy sólo pero aun así se reusaba a disculparse con el base diciéndose que era lo mejor ya que este se había metido con su adorado Oha asa, pero ahora le costaba mucho concentrarse en entrenar ya que sentía que algo iba mal, tenía una opresión en el pecho que le daba un mal presentimiento. Al no poder concentrarse en el entrenamiento decidió darlo por terminarlo y salir a caminar y tomar aire fresco así de ese modo despejaría mejor su mente además no tenía ganas de ir a casa aún.

Desde que sucedió lo de Takao ha tenido que irse caminando todos los días lo cual era muy aburrido, al menos cuando iba con el pelinegro este siempre se la pasaba hablando y diciendo tonterías que aunque nunca se lo haya admitido siempre le hacía más amena la llegada a casa y ahora por culpa de su idiotez lo había echado todo a perder, por más que pensaba y pensaba no se le ocurría cómo diantres haría para que el pelinegro volviera a él sin sentirse herido en el orgullo, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio a cierto pelinegro con otro pelinegro, este tenía el cabello tapándole el ojo izquierdo mientras el derecho mostraba un ojo color azul adornado debajo por un sensual lunar. Para ser sincero debía aceptar que ese sujeto era guapo pero por nada del mundo aceptaba que este hiciera reír a su Kazunari, no tenía derecho es tonto play boy- porque era obvio ante sus ojazos verdes que ese sujeto era un play boy- a quererle robar lo que era suyo; estuvo a punto de ir y armar un escándalo pero se contuvo, él era Midorima Shintaro "Shin-chan" y no era del tipo que se salía fácilmente de control, solo unas pocas veces mientras estaba en Teiko perdía la compostura contra el tonto de Murasakibara pero al menos no llegaban al nivel de Aomine y Kise, ellos dos sí que eran idiotas al cubo.

No sabía que pasaba entre los dos pelinegros pero lo que sí sabía es que iba a acercarse sin ser visto para escuchar de qué hablaban, era mejor conocer al enemigo que pelear a ciegas.

— Soy Oha asa-decía el de lunar- y el horóscopo para hoy para Escorpio es olvidar a ese idiota que no te merece- Takao volvió a reír y el otro sujeto le tomo la mano.

Ya está, ya basta iba a parar ya mismo el acercamiento de ese idiota para con Kazunari o al menos eso pensaba cuando alguien detrás le hablo cerca de su oído.

— ¿Buscas a alguna chica linda Midorima? - era su ex compañero de Teiko el Ala pívot Aomine Daiki.

— No es de tu incumbencia idiota, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Solo paseaba con Ryouta- al ver que este lo observaba sin entender aclaró- Somos pareja.

— Daicchi- gritó el rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos- No sabía con quién estabas, pero como reconocí que era Midorimacchi decidí acercarme.

El peliverde los miraba sin poder creérselo ¿Aomine y Kise juntos? Es decir, jamás fue imposible que pasara, pero siempre consideró al moreno más arisco de lo que él era con Kazunari así que esto lo tomó completamente desprevenido, no pensó que el moreno fuera a ceder tan fácil, claro que tampoco sabía bien como había sucedido tampoco que le importara, lo único importante aquí era que Kazunari se alejara de ese desagradable playboy, pero ¿Cómo lograrlo sin que el pelinegro se molestara con él? ¿Qué escusa podría poner si lo veía?

— ¿Estas celoso de que Takao-san está con Himuro-san y no contigo? - preguntó su rubio ex compañero como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El peliverde lo miraba sorprendido ¿Podía ser que era mucho más transparente de lo que creía? Sí, debía ser eso o de otra forma sería imposible que justamente lo notara el idiota de Kise, todo el mundo sabía que al rubio le faltaban algunas luces; por ende, que éste lo haya descubierto significa que está siendo demasiado obvio.

— ¿Así qué ese era tu problema? -preguntó el moreno sorprendido

— Jejeje eres tan despistado Daicchi ¿Cómo no pudiste notarlo? -dijo el rubio riendo.

Midorima se alejaba lentamente del par de idiotas ya que eran muy bulliciosos y si no tenía cuidado lo más probable es que Kazunari lo viera y se pusiera como una fiera acusándolo de acosador. Mientras se mantuviera lejos todo estaría bien, o al menos eso pensó.

Desde esta distancia no podía oír que hablaban, pero tan sólo ver como el otro era tan cercano le sacaba canas azules y por más que intentaba calmar sus nervios se le estaba haciendo muy difícil no ir y apartarlo de ese granuja. Kazunari le pertenecía sólo a él a Shintaro Midorima, no quería estar sintiéndose tan molesto, pero no podía evitarlo, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Las horas fueron pasando y Midorima los siguió durante toda la cena. Una vez la cena entre los dos pelinegros acabó Shintaro no podía quitarles los ojos de encima, temía que si lo hiciera estos desaparecerían de su vista como espejismos; al verlos irse del lugar decidió seguirlos, pero no porque estuviera celoso, claro que no él no conocía los celos, no sabía que era eso. Aunque por más que se repitiera eso una y otra vez no podía evitar estar molesto y se molestaba más a cada segundo que pasaban juntos esos dos; ese sujeto se acercaba cada vez más a Kazunari y Shintaro ya no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó a ellos hecho una furia para separarlos dándole un puñetazo al playboy compañero de equipo de Murasakibara.

~0~

Esto no podía ser verdad, esto no estaba sucediendo realmente no, claro que no. Si bien su Shin-chan era Tsundere jamás golpearía a alguien y mucho menos sin motivo, esto no podía estar sucediendo, pero sí, realmente sucedió.

Kazunari no podía reaccionar se encontraba sorprendido, Shin-chan estaba atacando a Tatsu-chan ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Si no conociera al peliverde creería que está celoso, pero eso es imposible ¿Verdad? Es decir... Shin-chan se alejó de él porque Oha asa así lo quiso, además ese horóscopo era el anual así que sería imposible decir que sólo se pasó la mala racha que tenía.

— ¡Kaocchi!- se escuchó que gritaban detrás de él antes de sentirse alejado del lugar- ¡Kaocchi! Soy yo, Ki-chan.

— ¿Ki-chan? - preguntó al tiempo que se sentía volver en si- ¿Qué haces aquí Ki-chan?

— Daicchi y yo salimos a cenar, pero resultó que en este lugar también estabas tú con ese joven de Yosen. Yo ni siquiera note a Midorimacchi, fue Daicchi quien lo vio y se acercó a él.

Y así Kazunari de entero de todo lo que el rubio sabía. Al parecer sí estaba celoso Shin-Chan y por eso se enfrentó a Tatsu-Chan ya que tal vez haya un poco de culpa de Aomine también, quizás el moreno metió ideas en la cabeza del otro que para colmo de males es fácilmente influenciable. Ki-Chan también mencionó que al ver a Shin-Chan tan alterado decidieron ponerse en contacto con Kagami y Alex para que vengan por Tatsu-Chan, pero como no tenían su número tuvieron que avisarle a Kuroko.

— ¡Takao-San! - gritaba justo en ese momento Kuroko quien se acercaba a él junto a Alex, Kagami fue junto a Aomine a separarlos.

— No tengo idea de que está sucediendo- fue lo único que le salió decir a Kazunari debido a la impresión de los últimos minutos -Tatsu-Chan y yo estábamos despidiéndonos y al instante Tatsu-Chan estaba en el suelo con Shin-Chan sobre él golpeándolo-revivir el momento no hizo más que amagarlo y enfurecerlo.

Hablaría con Shin-Chan, definitivamente hablaría con él y seguro que no sería una buena charla, sería dura y molesta. Una vez que lograron separarlos le dedicó una mirada de enojo a Shin-Chan mientras le murmuró "tenemos que hablar" para luego acercarse a Tatsu-Chan y pedir disculpas en nombre del otro y preguntarle si quería que lo acompañara al hospital.

— Ya te he dicho que me cuidarán Tetsu, Alex y Taiga así que no te preocupes por mí y mejor ve con él- dijo mientras señalaba disimuladamente con la cabeza hacia donde estaba el peliverde.

— Él no se merece que lo cuide- dijo enojado.

— Puede que no se lo merezca, pero lo hizo porque los celos lo consumieron y si está tan celoso es porque le gustas.

— Si le gustara no me habría alejado por un tonto horóscopo, es obvio que no le gusto.

— Estaría de acuerdo con eso si no fuera por el hecho de que le importó una mierda el horóscopo y la desgracia que podría producirle cuando vino y me golpeó.

Kazunari ya no supo que decir ya que éste tenía razón, ahora sólo debía aclarar la situación con Shin-Chan, pero esta sería la última oportunidad que le daría, le dejaría explicarse si es que eso era lo que él quiere hacer y si no es así está vez sería el final para su amor por Shin-Chan, aunque se le partiera el corazón en el proceso, si Shin-Chan hizo todo eso solo por motivos egoístas entonces lo mejor sería alejarse y buscar otro instituto, claro aunque es difícil que lo acepten porque hacía dos meses empezó el año educativo pero podría rendir las equivalencias, bueno, eso si tuviera interés en estudiar para rendirlas; podría pedirle ayuda a Shin-Chan, pero no querría verlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas suposiciones, aunque tenía la sensación de que todo saldría mal pero no quería admitirlo, ya a que admitir la derrota ahora sería huir del lugar y jamás volver y eso no podía hacerlo y menos sin hablar antes con Shin-Chan, una vez que hablará con el entonces recién ahí tomaría su decisión, además no podía dejar herido a Shin-Chan así que una vez que se despidió de su amigo estadounidense se dirigió al peliverde quien estaba con Ki-Chan y Aomine.

— Ki-Chan, Aomine-San, no se preocupen por Shin-Chan yo lo llevaré a mi casa y lo atenderé.

— Pero Kaocchi ¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando vean a Midorimacchi tan herido? - se interesó Ki-Chan.

— No te preocupes Ki-Chan hace dos semanas me mudé a vivir solo así que nadie dirá nada- era difícil admitir delante de Shin-Chan que se había mudado ya que él fue la razón

Era debido a Shin-Chan que consiguió trabajo y se mudó, no quería que este pudiera querer ir a buscarlo a su casa y hasta ahora había estado tranquilo pero esta noche no le quedaba otra que llevarlo a su nuevo lugar de residencia.

— Takao deja que te acompañamos hasta tu casa-se ofreció Aomine, pero no era justo, él había salido con su novio, esto solo molestaba su salida.

— Muchas gracias Aomine, pero tendré que negarme, tu estas en una cita con Ki-Chan y esta no es forma de terminar su noche- ambos trataron de disuadirle, pero no se los permitió- En serio chicos me enojaré, yo puedo sólo con Shin-Chan.

— Está bien Kaocchi, tienes mi número de celular así que cualquier cosa me llamas, no importa la hora tu solo llama- le recalcó Ki-Chan.

Luego de asentir varias veces y decirle que luego les hablaría a ambos se fueron más calmados y Kazunari tomo rumbo a su casa llevando a un mal herido Shin-Chan el cual fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no abrir la boca en todo el camino.

~0~

El camino a casa de Takao fue completamente en silencio y Shintaro no se animó a cambiar eso, después de todo el que siempre hablaba era a el pelinegro mientras que él se mantenía en silencio, pero debido a su pelea está ya no era así, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota todo seguiría su curso normalmente, pero es que Oha asa... Mientras él seguía divagando con el pasado llegaron al departamento de Takao y entraron a esta.

— Ponte cómodo Shin-Chan iré por la caja de primeros auxilios- dicho esto salió de la vista.

Shintaro aprovechó ese momento para observar el departamento, éste se encontraba impecable y se veía tan alegre como su propietario "no soy gay Shin-Chan. Sólo me gustas tú" había dicho un furioso Takao luego de haberse confesado a él y este agresivamente le contestó " ¿Por qué no vas a un club gay y consigues pareja? " bien sabía que hablo solo por miedo y no por qué no lo quisiera, él ya estaba enamorado de Takao, pero no quiso reconocerlo.

— Haber Shin-Chan quítate la Ropa así podré curarte- pidió tímidamente y sonrojado.

Shintaro sonrió para sus adentros, le gustaba que el pelinegro se pusiera así a causa de él y por fin después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra a Takao decidió que quería aclarar sus dudas.

— ¿Porque tienes el número de Kise? -eso lo había estado molestando desde hace rato pero no se había atrevido a preguntar.

— Porque Ki-Chan se preocupó cuando TÚ salvajemente atacaste a Tatsu-Chan y me pidió que lo mantenga al tanto de cómo seguías tú- dijo mientras lo curaba y entonces se le ocurrió la pregunta que Shintaro habría preferido no oír jamás- Shin-Chan ¿Por qué lo atacaste a Tatsu-Chan?

— porque creí que iba a violarte- mientras decía esto no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos ya que obviamente mentía.

— Pero deberías ir y disculparte con él- le aconsejó.

— ¿Qué? No, no pienso hacerlo, no voy a pedirle perdón a ese idiota.

— ¡Shin-chan fuiste muy descortés con Tatsu-chan! -le recriminó el menor completamente molesto.

— ¡No seas tonto Bakao a él ni siquiera le importas! Solo te quiere para follar.

— ¿y qué si es así? ¡Al menos me quiere para algo!

Shintaro no podía creer lo que Takao le estaba diciendo ¿Quería acostarse con ese idiota? ¿O sólo lo decía para molestarlo a él? La verdad que con Takao nunca se sabía si lo decía de verdad. Se sentía realmente molesto, pero no tenía intensión de demostrarlo así que prefirió quedarse en silencio, ya no quería discutir más con Takao, tenía que encontrar la forma de disculparse y confesarse, pero ahora estaba ese playboy en el medio y tenía miedo de que ya sea tarde para recuperar a SU Kazunari.

— Shin-Chan creo que sería mejor que llames a tu casa y digas que te quedarás a dormir aquí, no sería bueno que en tu casa te vean así de herido- le aconsejo a lo que este asintió y tomó su móvil para avisar a su casa que se quedaría unos días en casa de Takao, a lo que este le observó frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada y sólo se dedicó a terminar de curarlo.

— Muchas gracias por encargarte de mí Takao-le agradeció el peliverde.

— Está bien Shin-Chan, no podía dejaste herido ¿Quieres que te cocine algo? Supe por Ki-Chan que no cenaste está noche.

A Shintaro le molestaba muchísimo ese entrometido de Kise, sabía que no era una mala persona, pero resulta tonto y metiche, estaba más que seguro de que ese idiota se fue de boca y hablo de más, ahora debería hablar con Takao sobre su motivo de estar celoso, pero era malditamente difícil contenerlos y más cuando el infeliz de Kise intercambia su número con Takao, él es novio de Aomine entonces que se vaya a molestarlo a él y no a Takao. Mientras seguía molesto con su ex compañero Takao cocino algo, pero sólo comió un poco ya que debido a como se desarrolló la noche se le cerró el apetito, pero como todo deportista sabía que debía alimentarse para poder soportar los duros entrenamientos de todos los días.

— Takao- decidió llamar su atención-Lamento haber arruinado tu cita, pero no me arrepiento, hice lo que debía hacer- dijo no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

— Nunca abandonarás tu lado Tsundere ¿Verdad Shin-Chan? - preguntó el pelinegro con voz cansina.

— ¿Por qué debería cambiar Takao? ¿Tanto has comenzado a detestarme ahora? - preguntó en un tono inevitablemente triste.

— Claro que no te detesto Shin-Chan sólo fue un simple comentario, ni siquiera quiero que dejes de ser Tsunderima eso es parte de lo que me gusta de ti- dijo Takao sin pensar para luego sonrojarse al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo.

Shintaro no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa, la cual cubrió con su mano izquierda hasta que pudo retomar el control de sus emociones y retomar su seriedad para disimular su alegría. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo jamás estando sobrio motivo por el cual le pidió a Takao que compara bebidas alcohólicas a lo que el pelinegro lo observó sorprendido, Shintaro temía que a este se le ocurriera por preguntar el porqué de querer beber, pero gracias a Dios eso no sucedió y Takao salió sin preguntar nada. Una vez solo estuvo pensando en cómo se lo diría, pero nada se le ocurría, fue entonces cuando comprendió que sólo podría confesarse si Takao lo creía ebrio, al principio sólo quería beber para conseguir valor, pero ahora sabía que estando ebrio sería la única forma de ser sincero de corazón sin comprometer su orgullo en el proceso.

— ¡Shin-Chan ya regresé! - informó el pelinegro mientras entraba a su casa - Sólo pude conseguir sake ya que cerveza no quedaba.

El peliverde no podía creer, él no estaba acostumbrado a beber y mucho menos sake, ahora sí que podía estar en problemas está vez sería cuestión de no beber demasiado o estaría ebrio en verdad.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste sake Takao? Es imposible que vendan esa bebida a menores de edad.

— No seas aguafiestas Shin-Chan fui a comprarlas al almacén de mi tío.

— ¿Comprarlas? ¿Cuántas de ellas? - preguntó ya asustado.

— Una docena- le confirmó este con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro haciéndolo ver resplandeciente como un ángel.

Shintaro se sintió deslumbrado por la belleza del pelinegro que olvidó el motivo del por qué se sentía tan horrorizado por el tema del sake, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de necesitar un trago fuerte para poder liberarse y liberar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, no podía continuar comportándose como un cobarde porque él no era ningún cobarde y jamás permitiría que se atrevieran a poner en duda su valentía así que sin pensarlo más tomó la botella de sake y se la empinó bebiendo un largo trago. La bebida inmediatamente quemó su garganta al punto de hacerle pensar que quemaría sus cuerdas vocales.

— Shin-Chan ¿Qué haces? - gritó Takao mientras me quitaba la botella - Si tomas tan de golpe podrías matarte ¿Qué haré si te da un coma alcohólico? ¿Qué le diré a tu familia? - Shintaro se sintió desanimado ya que por un momento pensó que estaría preocupado por su salud.

— ¿Que importa mi familia si pierdo lo que más quiero? - indagó de golpe. Vaya el alcohol lo golpeaba fuerte, ya sentía perder su lucidez.

— ¿Lo que más quieres? ¿Qué es Shin-Chan? ¿Qué es lo que más quieres? - Takao sentía su corazón martillar fuertemente en su pecho.

— Cena conmigo Kazunari, es raro cenar y tomar sólo- mierda lo había llamado por su primer nombre, jamás lo había hecho pero la verdad es que le encantaba el toque de intimidad que daba.

Takao igualmente de sorprendido no se atrevió a cuestionarlo y comió y bebió con él, estaba curioso por saber que le estaba sucediendo a Shin-Chan ya que este se encontraba actuando raro, motivo por el que le seguía la corriente. Shintaro intentaba confesarse a Takao, pero era muy difícil así que tomaba sake para darse el suficiente valor para decir lo que debía y como Takao no quería ser menos también estaba embriagándose hasta el punto de hablar tonterías.

— Entonces le llamé a Tatsu-Chan y comenzamos a vernos más seguido.

Takao relataba como el día que se alejaron había ido a buscar al extranjero sin notar que el peliverde estaba realmente molesto, los celos estaban carcomiéndolo entero "Que se vaya con ese idiota si tanto le gusta yo no moveré ni un solo músculo para impedirlo" pensaba el peliverde "¡Maldita sea! Hoy se ve demasiado sensual ¿Desde cuándo sus labios son tan carnosos? Dan ganas de morderlo y esa lengua..." se perdió en sus pensamientos al ver como el pelinegro se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

— Takao- lo llamó en un gemido casi lastimero mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a él.

— Shin-Chan- dijo este imitando el tono del mayor y también levantándose de su lugar.

Pero nada en el mundo lo había preparado para lo que sucedería a continuación.

~0~

Shintaro lo tomó desde la nuca y lo beso muy apasionadamente, Takao estaba realmente sorprendido y en shock mientras los suaves labios de Shintaro se movían sobre los propios y Kazunari se sentía derretir y perder la cordura dejando a la lujuria y el alcohol hacer descontrol en su cabeza. Poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso, en cierto momento la lengua de Shin-Chan acarició sus labios de forma sensual haciendo que se le escapara un gemido y entre abriera la boca, cosa que aprovechó para meter su lengua en la cavidad ajena. El calor corporal se volvió insoportable motivo por el cual ambos comenzaron a desnudarse entre sí, siempre sin dejar de acariciarse mutuamente, Takao buscaba su lucidez para no atacar sexualmente a Shin-chan ya que este estaba mal herido, pero Midorima no se lo permitía. Lo tomó desde la cintura levantándolo en el aire a lo que Takao respondió enredando sus piernas en la cadera del peliverde y lo recostó sobre el sofá, no quería tomarlo ahí y no lo haría, pero necesitaba sentir que esto era algo que el pelinegro también deseaba, no se permitiría tomarlo sin su consentimiento.

— Kazunari... déjame hacerte el amor - susurró en su oído de una forma morbosa que jamás pensó que pudiera salir de su ser.

Takao se tensó al escucharlo y Midorima sintió que había perdido su oportunidad, pero para su ventaja no fue así y el pelinegro sonrojado termino asintiendo con la cabeza para luego unir nuevamente su boca a la del escolta del equipo, para Takao esta era una oportunidad única para estar con su amado Shin-chan, pero sabía que estaba aprovechándose de la embriaguez del otro y tal vez mañana se arrepienta por eso hoy se dejaría llevar, sería algo así como una despedida ya que seguramente mañana Shin-chan estaría furioso y ya no querría verlo nunca más.

Shintaro rápidamente empezó a despojar de su ropa al más bajo y descendió a besar su cuello el cual desprendía un olor a sudor que estaba logrando robarle la razón, era un olor que el peliverde conocía bien ya que él conocía todo sobre el halcón y aún más cuando se trataba de algo tan íntimo como su olor corporal, eso le trajo a la mente lo que solía hacer cuando el Halcón iba a su casa y usaba alguna de sus camisas, luego esas servían para calmar sus ansias sin tener que atacar sexualmente a su compañero, pero este olor en estado puro era aún más hipnotizarte que sobre la ropa y por eso Shintaro no podía controlarse demasiado iba a devorar completamente al menor iba a hacerlo completamente suyo y el maldito sake que tomo no lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad. De su cuello fue descendiendo más y más pero nunca sin dejar de marcar cada uno de los rincones por las que su boca pasaba; en un principio sus manos estaban jugando con los sensibles pezones de este, pero luego su mano izquierda quedo jugando con uno de sus pezones mientras el otro era atacado por la boca de Shin-chan. De la boca de Takao salían algunos gemidos mezclados con su nombre, lo que le daba a entender que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, jugo con ese pezón hasta cansarse para luego pasar al otro y darle el mismo tratamiento de lamidas mordidas y succiones.

Takao no pretendía quedarse atrás, él siempre había deseado a Shin-chan y ahora no pensaba dejarle toda la acción a este solo por lo que decidió actuar él también, llevo sus manos a la espalda de Shin-chan y comenzó a arañarla aun sabiendo que le dejaría marcas, pero todo le daba igual, mañana por la mañana Shin-chan se iría y todo habría acabado, ni bien Shin-chan se fuera él podría quedarse en su casa llorando como un idiota por su perdida pero por ahora no habría nada de lágrimas, al menos por el momento no diría nada al menos podría decir que tubo a Shin-chan para él aunque solo sea una única vez, podría vivir con ello. Llevo como pudo sus manos al pantalón del pelinegro y comenzó a desabrocharlo para de esa forma poder apoderarse de la erección de este, pero no se lo permitió, Shin-chan al sentir lo que este pretendía hacer lo tomo con una sola mano por ambas muñecas y las llevo sobre su cabeza impidiéndole todo movimiento mientras él seguía descendiendo sus besos por todo su cuerpo. Midorima Gruño de frustración al llegar a la parte baja del pelinegro ya que había olvidado que este seguía vestido de la cintura para abajo, pero al mantener las manos de Takao sobre su cabeza con la mano derecha quedaba su mano más hábil libre para poder continuar desnudándolo como quería, ya una vez que logró su cometido utilizó esa misma mano para agarrar el miembro de su sometido y comenzar a masturbarlo lentamente. Kazunari comenzó a estremecerse ante sus caricias y Shintaro lo noto por lo que quiso mirarlo a los ojos para ver las expresiones de este, estaba encantado, realmente fascinado, los ojos azul plata de Takao se hacían más y más plateados debido a la nubosidad que le provocaban el placer que sentía sumado a sus manos y su boca a todo el cuerpo ajeno cosa que lo hizo sonreír por saber que solo él podía poner a su escolta así.

— ¡Shin-Chan! -Gimió de gusto mientras sentía como el mencionado no hacía más que jugar con su miembro torturándolo lentamente- más ahhh quiero más

No estaba seguro de que era lo que él mismo estaba pidiendo, solo quería que fuera más, pero para su suerte Shintaro parecía saber que era lo que este le pedía motivo por el cual comenzó a masturbarlo más duramente y llevo su pulgar a jugar con la punta del pene ajeno mientras jugaba tambien con esa piel que lo rodea, Kazunari no podía contenerse sus gemidos cada vez más se iban apoderando de su garganta y Shintaro quien estaba muy entretenido jugando con el apetitoso miembro del menor y viendo sus reacciones decidió probarlo; la lengua se Shin pasaba por todo su miembro, Takao movía su cabeza de un lado al otro loco de placer, el peliverde sabe que está siendo cruel al torturarlo de una forma tan lenta, sabe que el otro está desesperado, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de saborearlo completamente, saboreo todo su pene delicadamente pasando la punta de la lengua por las venas de este haciendo estremecer al pelinegro, al llegar a la punta se le escapa un suspiro mientras lo lame para luego empezar a meterlo en su boca donde comienza a succionarlo a medida que mueve su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás , Takao era bien sensible, su cuerpo era un cúmulo de sensaciones por lo que luego de una pequeña suplica el peliverde le soltó las manos para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera cómodamente además de esa forma podía usar su mano también para otra parte de su cuerpo, este mordía su mano izquierda para acallar sus gemidos mientras su mano derecha se encontraba en el de cabello verde para evitar que este se alejara y dejara de hacerlo sentir bien, sus caderas habían intentado moverse por propia cuenta pero el número seis de Shutoku adivinando su movimiento lo sostuvo por las caderas con ambas manos para que así solo él tenga el control del placer ajeno, Midorima pensaba hacerle llegar al orgasmo, pero no quería que el menor se mueva al menos no por ahora, este planeaba torturarlo hasta el orgasmo antes de dejarlo participar activamente. El orgasmo del pelinegro no se hizo esperar y termino corriéndose en la boca del mayor, a pesar de que este le había advertido que estaba cerca y que iba a correrse para que el contrario pudiera alejarse, pero Shintaro lo ignoro y termino tragándose el placer que el otro le regalo y recién en ese instante lo dejo libre y también saco de su boca la erección del menor.

Takao suspiraba realmente agotado mientras poco a poco su mente volvía al mundo real y observó como Shin-chan lamía sus labios para que no escapara ni un rastro el pelinegro lo cual a este se le hizo sumamente sensual y de un momento al otro se tiro sobre él besándolo apasionadamente y saboreando su propio sabor en la boca ajena. Shin-chan al principio le continuó el beso y dejo que este lo desnudara por completo, pero hasta ahí le dejo seguir ya que no planeaba tomarlo en el sofá, ohh claro que eso no ocurriría jamás.

— A tu habitación Bakao ¡Ahora! - para este momento ya estaba completamente desnudo al igual que su amado.

En un principio el pelinegro no entendía que era lo que le decía Shin-chan, su cerebro estaba medio idiota aun por culpa del alcohol y por las cosas que el otro le hacía, Shintaro al ver que este no le respondería lo tomo tipo princesa y comenzó a caminar con él en brazos buscando la habitación de este, fue ahí cuando Takao se dio cuenta de la intención del otro y lo guio a la habitación.

Una vez en esta Midorima lo tiro un poco brusco a la cama y rápidamente tomo posición sobre él, volviendo a besarlo apasionadamente con muchas ganas y deseos, Kazunari estaba sorprendido, nunca imagino que el mayor pudiera besar de aquella manera tan experta, cosa que lo puso un poco celoso, pero no iba a decirlo, no era suyo y no podía reclamar así que solo se dejó llevar.

Shintaro no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, el alcohol había tomado posesión de su cabeza, lo único que sabía es que debía de preparar al menor antes de entrar en él o podría llegar a lastimarlo así que cambio su boca por sus largos dedos.

— Lámelos Kazu, tengo que prepararte- susurró el mayor, a lo que este obedeció y lamió cada uno de esos tres largos dedos, lo hacía de una forma muy erótica mientras miraba al mayor.

Después de unos segundos que para Shintaro habían sido demasiados minutos decidió sacar los dedos de la boca de este para poder llevarlos al orificio anal de Takao en donde metió uno de sus dedos, aunque el hecho de lastimar al menor no le había gustado nada, pero necesitaba prepararlo

— Du...duele Shin-chan - se quejó el menor ante algo que este ya sabía, pues era más que obvio que le dolía.

— Lo sé, trata de relajarte o no podré seguir - al escuchar aquello Takao puso lo mejor de sí para relajar su cuerpo.

Una vez que lo logro Shin-chan comenzó a mover su dedo de adentro hacia afuera buscando acostumbrarlo un poco antes de meter un segundo dedo, luego de eso y al escuchar gemidos de gusto del menor decidió introducir el segundo dedo moviéndolos como tijeras para poder lograr una mejor dilatación del cuerpo, al obtener la dilatación que deseaba introdujo un tercer dedo moviéndolo a la par de los otros dos, Shintaro llenaba del besos a Kazunari para que este se distraiga y poder continuar con la preparación; llegado el punto en que Takao solo sentía placer decidió que era el momento de entrar en él, pero Takao no quería que fuera tan pronto.

— E...espera Shin-chan - se separa del mayor rápidamente y como lo agarra distraído logró tirarlo en la cama dejándolo boca arriba y ni lerdo ni perezoso abrió las piernas del mayor para acomodarse entre ellas y meterse el miembro ajeno en la boca.

Comenzó a imitar los movimientos que el peliverde había hecho anteriormente con él, Shin-chan contenía sus gemidos que más que gemidos eran gruñidos de lo brusco y roncos que eran, Kazunari se encontraba fascinado con el sabor del contrario, era como una droga bastante adictiva que no pensaba soltar jamás. Kazunari utilizo una de sus manos para jugar con los testículos de Shin-chan a quién esto lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo estremecerse completamente, sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo y no podía permitir que eso sucediera, le había dado placer al pelinegro y lo saboreo por completo, pero no podía dejar que esto sucediera, no quería correrse antes de estar dentro suyo así que lo separó de él y volvió a invertir posiciones quedando Takao sobre el colchón y él arriba.

— Oh no Bakao, no pienso correrme antes de entrar en ti -Dicho esto volvió a introducir tres dedos en la cavidad del menor para volver a acostumbrarlo, aunque no se esperó lo que el menor le admitiría.

— Shin-chan... en mi mesa de luz tengo lubricante -sabía que de esa forma sería más fácil y sabía que se merecía la mirada de reproche del peliverde por no haberlo dicho antes, pero es que no había podido recordarlo en ese momento.

Shintaro quería preguntarle Qué demonios hacía con el lubricante y si acaso lo utilizaba con el playboy, pero prefirió no preguntarlo ahora y lo bien que hizo al no hablar a lo idiota ya que al abrir el cajón vio el pote de lubricante el cual estaba completamente cerrado y sin usar.

Ver eso hizo que el peliverde sonriera, al menos no debería meter mano en un lubricante que hubiera usado con otro. Shintaro estaba con la idea de confesarle la verdad a su amado, pero solo con su cuerpo ya que él era terriblemente malo con las palabras y Takao jamás solía entenderle bien.

Abrió el pote y se embarro bien los dedos para poder prepararlo nuevamente, una vez sus dedos ya lubricados volvió a introducirlos de a uno en la cavidad del menor hasta que los tres dedos estuvieron dentro y moviéndose a gusto, Shintaro procuró abrirlo lo más que podía con sus dedos para evitar que le doliera demasiado cuando lograra entrar.

— Ya Shin-chan ahhh - Gimió desesperado Kazunari debido a la "Tortura" que el otro lo estaba sometiendo- Te quiero dentro ahhh, tómame ¡YA!

Shintaro se sorprendió ante la desesperación del menor y sonrió mientras quitaba sus dedos y con esa misma mano tomó más lubricante para desparramarlo bien sobre sí mismo y luego acomodarse sobre el menor.

— Aquí voy Kazunari- susurro mientras iniciaba su entrada en aquel caliente lugar- Estas... tan apretado... y caliente... - dijo apretando los dientes y aunque no hacía falta mencionarlo Shin-chan necesitaba decirlo.

Era virgen, Kazunari era virgen y él era el primero en sentirlo y se juraba a si mismo que sería el único en tenerlo, Shin entro de a poco en él hasta la mitad y espero a que este se acostumbrara a él para luego comenzar a moverse poco a poco solo hasta la mitad y así poco a poco fue entrando más y más en él hasta hacerlo completamente y volver a esperar un poco más a que el pelinegro se acostumbrara completamente a su longitud. Pasaron unos minutos y fue el mismo Kazunari quien comenzó a moverse poco a poco buscando que el mayor se moviera y así lo hizo. Las embestidas empezaron de forma leve y fueron aumentando la velocidad gradualmente, Kazunari ya no contenía sus gemidos para nada, le importaba tres cuernos que los vecinos se enteraran que estaba disfrutando.

Shintaro había descubierto de sí mismo que podía decir muchas vulgaridades mientras hacía el amor y realmente no era algo que le desagradara, pero lo que más le gustaba era besar a Kazunari por todos lados y llenarlo de marcas de su boca.

Kazunari aferro sus brazos y piernas a la espalda y la cadera del peliverde mientras lo arañaba y movía sus caderas a la par del otro correspondiendo a los besos que podía, realmente se sentía en el cielo y recordaría esto por siempre. Por su parte Shintaro estaba realmente encantado con la estreches de su pareja, era malditamente apretado y delicioso, sentía que perdería la cabeza por su halcón, pero valía la pena.

Entre caricias, besos, lamidas y embestidas fue descubriendo los puntos erógenos del menor lo cual lo traía encantado y deleitado, memorizaba cada una de sus expresiones, pero lo que más le gustó fue aquel momento en el que dio con aquel punto dulce dentro de este y como gemía sin control cada vez que él jugaba allí.

— Ahhh Shin-chan ahí ahhh no te detengas, golpea bien dentro mío- decía encantado por lo que sentía y en un pequeño momento de lucidez pensó en probar qué haría Shin-chan si le hablaba sucio, temía que lo enfriara, pero aun así decidió probarlo- Shin-chan! golpéame con tu gran Verga ahhh, métemela hasta él fondo en mi culo, mi culo lo quiere todo lléname de Leche ahhhh.

Sorprendentemente ese modo de hablar de Kazunari logro que el pene del mayor se hiciera más grande, lo cual hizo sonreír al menor ya que era obvio que su pareja era morbosa y lo excitaba que le hablara sucio así que eso fue lo que hizo. Shintaro no pensaba dejarle todo el jueguito al otro por lo que decidió tomar posición del miembro de este para masturbarlo duramente haciendo que los gemidos de Kazunari se volvieran gritos de placer de lo mucho que le estaba complaciendo, sabía que se quedaría sin voz pero no podía evitarlo el placer que sentía era inmenso y definitivamente valí la pena, su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar debido al inminente orgasmo al que se acercaba y sus paredes interiores estaban apretando aún más a Shintaro quién también estaba cerca de sus límites y por lo cual hizo más rápidas y profundas sus embestidas sintiendo como todo acabaría en cuestión de segundos, Kazunari estaba llenando de arañazos la espalda de su amante mientras este lo llenaba a él de visibles chupetones como advirtiendo a los demás que el pelinegro le pertenecía. Sus cuerpos ya no les pertenecían, estos habían sido tomados por el placer y la lujuria llevándolos a un estado de locura sensual.

— ¡Shi... Shin-chan! NO PUEDO MÁS - gritó Kazunari mientras su orgasmo lo golpeaba fuertemente.

— Ni yo... AHH KAZU- gruñó a medias su nombre ya que las paredes del otro lo apretaron completamente como succionándolo y terminó corriéndose dentro de él.

Unos minutos después y ya más lucido Shintaro salió de él y se dejó caer a su lado para luego agarrarlo y ponerlo entre sus brazos obligándolo a descansar su cabeza en el pecho.

— Escucha bien esto Bakao- susurro levemente- Y presta mucha atención porque dudo que vuelva a decirlo nuevamente... Te amo.

— También te amo Shin-chan - susurró este mientras sus ojos se cerraban y caía en un sueño profundo.

— No sé si Oha Asa se haya equivocado esta vez o no, solo sé que no voy a dejarte escapar ni ahora ni nunca así que olvídate de ese tonto playboy ¿Me oíste? - hablaba este sin notar que el pelinegro se había dormido- Bakao, pregunté si me oíste - obviamente volvió a no obtener respuesta, por lo que decidió mirar fijamente al pelinegro y notó que dormía- Eres un tonto Bakao, te dije que prestara atención- Shintaro sonreía y después de un rato él también iba a caer dormido.

~0~

Cuando la mañana se hizo presente y que el pelinegro despertó se encontró con que estaba solo en su cama, al principio creyó que todo fue su sueño, pero el dolor en su zona baja le indicó lo contrario, como pudo se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado y se fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades y lavarse los dientes y la cara, se observo al espejo y sonrió tristemente al ver los chupetones que tenía en su cuerpo, se baño se cambio y recién entonces volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, sabía que esto iba a suceder por un momento imaginó que tal vez Shin-chan no se iría y es que... le había dicho que lo amaba ¿Verdad? ¿O quizás solo se trato de un sueño?

— Eres un tonto Kazunari ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que Shin-chan se quedaría? sabes que detesta tu amor por él y que apenas y te soporta como compañero, bien sabías que el no te correspondía y que si no hubiera sido por su embriagues ni siquiera lo hubiéramos hecho ¿ Y aún así tú pretendías que amaneciera a tu lado y te dijera TE AMO? Eres patético.

Mientras Kazunari se ahogaba en sus propias palabras y lágrimas no se dio ni cuenta de que alguien había abierto y cerrado la puerta de su departamento, había preparado un desayuno sencillo y hasta tuvo tiempo de ir a la habitación que ya conocía bien y encontrarse al pelinegro en un monólogo muy dramático y se quedó escuchándolo pero no pudo soportarlo más al verlo llorar y escuchar lo más que se expresaba de él.

— Bakao, ya deja de lagrimear y vamos a desayunar que no soy tan mierda como me pintas - dijo con un rostro serio ya que le había herido un poco escuchar todo eso.

Genial y ahora alucinaba con que el otro se encontraba ahí mismo, pero bueno, no tenía nada de malo pelear con su subconsciente en vos alta ¿O si?

— Claro Shin-chan, tu siempre serás el buen samaritano en mi mente, por más que intente verte como el malvado nunca puedo hacerlo, siempre me derrito de solo pensarte, pero sería más lindo si me lo dijeras realmente y no fuera mi subconsciente quien lo imagina- gimoteaba como idiota, lo cual obligo al peliverde a hacerse notar de otra forma.

— Bakao no seas idiota y deja de estar tirado en la cama y mirame a la cara- como veía que este no pensaba moverse golpeó fuertemente la puerta contra la pared haciendo que el pelinegro se asustara por el golpe y volteara a verlo, mientras sus ojos se habrian enormemente al verlo ahí tan real.

— ¿Shin-chan? - preguntó sorprendido viéndolo como idiota ya que no podía creer que realmente el peliverde estaba ahí- ¿Có.. cómo entraste? - tartamudeo lo primero que se le cruzo.

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a entrar? Por supuesto que por la puerta idiota, ahora anda, levántate antes de que el desayuno se enfríe- Shintaro estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero una pregunta de Kazunari lo detuvo.

— Shin-chan, aguarda ¿Cuanto de lo que estaba diciendo antes de que hablaras oíste?- Shintaro se tomó solo un tiempo para pensar cuanto había oído y luego respondió.

— Desde "Eres un tonto Kazunari" - respondió con una sonrisa, mientras el pelinegro deseaba morirse ya que el peliverde había oído absolutamente todo lo que había dicho, estaba en ese típico momento de desear que la tierra se lo tragara- Ahora vamos a desayunar anda, me muero de hambre.

Kazunari ya no dijo nada y fue a desayunar, no se animaba a levantar la mirada, no sabía como reaccionar ante lo tonto que había sido, pero es que tampoco recordaba haber dejado la puerta sin llave, Entonces ¿Cómo Shin-chan pudo entrar y salir de su casa? Obviamente sería algo que le preguntaría dentro de unos minutos cuando realmente pudiera decir alguna palabra de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué pensabas todas aquellas cosas horribles de mi Bakao?- se quejó el pelinegro mientras desayunaban- ¿En verdad me veo tan despreciable?

— No, claro que no Shin-chan, es solo que... - mierda, iba a ser difícil tener que decir lo que seguía pero se lo merecía por ser tan descuidado y hablar en voz alta- Es solo que... creí que te despertarías realmente molesto por haberme aprovechado de ti

— ¿Aprovechado de mi?- sonrió de lado, esto iba a ser divertido, Takao creía que él apenas y recordaba lo de anoche y él iba a divertirse con eso- ¿En que te aprovechaste anoche Bakao? ¿Que cosa me hiciste? - preguntó fingiendo seriedad viendo como el pelinegro palidecía.

— Bueno, no fue aprovecharse ya que fuiste tú quien se arrojo sobre mi como un loco- dijo sonrojado y hablando rápidamente- y además estabamos ebrios los dos y yo no supe controlarme y... ¿De qué te estas riendo?- preguntó mientras fruncía el seño.

— ¡Sí que eres divertido Bakao! jajaja- el pelinegro iba a replicar para aclararle que no estaba bromeando y que realmente le estaba contando lo que había pasado en realidad- Sé todo lo que paso idiota y no me arrepiento, si es que eso temes- Sonrió y se acerco a él para volver a besarlo como lo había besado la noche anterior.

—Shin-chan - susurró encantado cuando el peliverde se separó de sus labios

— ¿Acaso crees que le digo TE AMO a cualquier persona? - cuestiono mientras despeinaba los cabellos del pelinegro- Ahora déjate de tontas dudas y desayunemos- volvió a sentare frente a él para comenzar a desayunar.

— Pero Shin-chan, cuando me levante tu no estabas aquí, creí que al despertar y ver lo que había sucedido te había dado asco y habías decidido irte- comentó mientras también comenzaba a comer su desayuno.

— ¿Acaso crees que hubiera tenido tiempo para preparar este desyuno sin que tu despertaras? Es obvio que lo compre y de paso - le muestra que al lado izquierdo tenía un peluche de conejito rosa y un pañuelo Naranja- Mi item de la suerte para hoy es un pañuelo Naranja.

—¿Y ese conejo rosa?- Preguntó curioso ya que el peliverde no solía andar con cosas raras más que su item de la suerte.

—Es tuyo- comento mientras lo arrojaba con cuidado a los brazos del pelinegro- Es el item de la suerte de Escorpio - termino aclarando al ver que este no lo había logrado comprender del todo.

—Oye Shin-chan ¿Qué pasará con nosotros a partir de ahora, bueno digo, seremos amigos, compañeros de equipo o...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que lo termino de decir el peliverde.

—No seas tonto Bakao, despues de lo de anoche ¿Aun crees que podemos ser solo eso? Es obvio que a partir de ahora seremos novios- Rió, aunque ahora era el pelinegro quien querría molestarlo.

— ¿Y quién dijo que eso es lo que yo deseo Shin-chan? ¿ Quién dijo que lo de anoche no me fue suficiente para darme cuenta que solo era deseo?- Su plan de molestar a Shin-chan estaba resultando pero no pudo sostener la mentira ya que su sonrisa lo delató completamente.

—Esto tendrá repercusiones Kazunari, y todo por mentirme.

El pelinegro rogaba que tuviera muchas repercusiones ya que estaba completamente seguro de que esas repercusiones serían realmente deliciosas para ambos y porque en la mirada del peliverde se notaba que solo lo decía jugando.

Kazunari no podía estar más feliz, Shin-chan se le había declarado y ahora estaba a su lado, su vida se había vuelto una verdadera delicia y sabía que muchas más tendría de ahora en adelante y que con su novio no tendría momentos para aburrirse porque Shintaro Midorima no podía ser aburrido de ninguna manera.

 **Hasta aquí llegamos, me tomo como dos años casi terminar este fic y es que entre mi maldita imaginación y entre que mi pc se vivía rompiendo no pude escribir, después me compre esta notebook, encimal la compro la uso, word no estaba instalado y me costo un monton instalarlo y activarlo para que luego después se rompa y tener que llevarla a servicio técnico en donde tardaron 20 días en traerla nuevamente y despues volver a lo mismo, instalar word y dedicarme a escribir y bueno, ahora ya por fin pude finalizarlo, espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen comentarios lindos, yo mientras iré a trabajar en dos nuevos proyectos que tengo que son dos JJ xYuri *-* protagonistas de YURI ON ICE ( por si alguien no los conoce) bueno sin más, espero puedan ayudarme con comentarios o votos, me harían muy feliz.**

 **P/D: Tengo una cuenta de wattpad donde también voy publicando mis historias también y si gustan seguirme, comentar, poner favoritos etc etc me harían muy feliz** **user/UmiRomano**

 **Kises Mar.**


End file.
